This invention reates to measuring apparatus, such as a scale, having an information generating module, such as a measuring sensor which may be in the form of a weighing platform, and an information evaluation or processing module including a microprocessor, which can be connected to the generating module by a connecting conductor, and wherein the measuring apparatus is operable in at least two different operating modes.
As capacities of microprocessors continue to increase, it is readily possible to incorporate a large number of memory functions into a measuring apparatus, to achieve performance beyond mere measurement determination. Thus, in the case of measuring apparatus in the form of a scale, a memory beyond a basic weighing function can be built into the scale.
In order to minimize unnecessary complication and difficulty from the user standpoint, and still provide a versatile apparatus, it is desirable that the user encounter and have access to only those functions of a measuring apparatus which are required for the task at hand, and which, in the case of a scale may be merely a weighing function. All other functions and the memory in excess of that needed for the task at hand preferably should not interfere with or distract the user. Further, for the calibration of various measuring devices, including scales, only the operating mode necessary for carrying out the calibration function of the measuring apparatus should be available. Operating modes provided for in the memory other than the required operating mode should not be accessible to the user. Thus, the different modes should be mutually excludable.
It is known, in an apparatus with a plurality of operating modes, to provide for these modes to be selected in sequence. A pushbutton may, for example, be used for this purpose. When the pushbutton is repetitively operated, the individual operating modes are presented to a user in succession. This operating concept, however, is attended by a possibility of error, for example operation in the wrong mode. Further, it complicates the operation for the user and moreover may be unacceptable from a calibration standpoint for a number of apparatuses including scales.